Working it
by Smilis
Summary: Summary at the start of the chapter, please read it before reading the story! This is just a one shot for now but might turn into something more as I have an idea for an actual story with this as its starting point.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Working it

**Author:** Smilis

**Disclaimer:** No infringement intended. I own nothing I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement. This story depicts two women in a sexual context and if that's not your cup of tea feel free to not read.

**Summary, please read:** This is pure smut and doesn't have much of a plot. It also deals with BDSM so please be advised of that before reading. I haven't decided yet if this will be a one shot or if it will build up to a story with an actual plot. I do have an idea for a story with this as the starting point, but we'll see.

**Rating: **M

**Feedback:** Please review and give an honest opinion on what you think.

**AN:** This is my first Rizzoli story but I just had to try and write something about these two lovely women. All mistakes are mine but feel free to point out errors so I can do better. (English is not my first language)

* * *

"Officer, what seems to be the problem?" Chief medical examiner Maura Isles asked using her authority voice. She had learned early on that by doing so she often got away with a warning.

"I'm on my way to a crime scene. I am the ME so you should just let me go," she tacked on for good measures. The police usually let her go then.

"Miss, do you know how fast you were driving? Step out of your vehicle please and don't forget your driver's license please."

Detective Jane Rizzoli didn't really listen to the driver, she was working on routine and just wanted to write out the ticket and be done with it. During her four week stint at the traffic police department she had caught numerous amounts of speeders and all of them tried to worm their way out of their tickets, she had heard all the excuses by now and was immune to them.

Officer, I think we can come to an understanding, don't you think? I probably have something you want. Just name it and it's yours." Maura blinked her eyes suggestively, she was sure she wouldn't be getting a speeding ticket today!

Jane smirked and gave the woman a once over. The woman was beautiful and maybe they could arrange something but she wanted to see how far she could take it, being in the force she had the upper hand.

"How about a blow job?" she almost laughed at the widening eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Oh, that's right I don't have a dick. Sorry, no agreement. Hands on the car please. You were speeding way to fast to not be hiding something. I need to do a full checkup."

She pressed the doctor to the car and in a matter of seconds she had secured the doctor's hands with her handcuffs.

"Spread your legs please and stand still."

Jane started at Maura's shoulders and worked her way down, not letting an inch of body go untouched. When she touched the woman's breasts she felt the nipples harden immediately under the shirt and she heard a low moan.

"I've a couple of questions for you and if you answer them correctly we might be able to reach an understanding."

The woman's breasts were a perfect match for her hands and she hugged the breast slightly before she rolled the nipples with her thumb and forefinger. She _was_ doing a thorough search.

"Question one. Why were you speeding?"

Maura was having difficulty answering. The detective's hands felt so good on her breasts. She wanted more.

"I'm on my way to work. I was late this morning because my girlfriend decided to tease me but not letting me have enough which meant I forgot to bring my lunch. Now I'm on my way back from lunch" She felt a hard squeeze and she couldn't help the moan. "Oh fuck"

"Really, what did she do then?" The officer tightened her grip on the doctor's nipples again and pulled them, hard, before she let go of them. A second later she had her hands beneath the shirt and the nipples again in a hard squeeze as she milked them.

"Please" Maura breathed out. "More"

"Answer the question."

Maura resigned herself to try and tell the officer about her morning activities.

* * *

_"__God morning love. How do you feel tied to the bed for me to feast on? You look so beautiful Maura but I have to punish you. You only have two rules to follow and yet you couldn't wait for me."_

_"__I'm sorry. I won't do it again. But you were late."_

_Maura felt a hard slap on her breasts. _

_"__Mistress, she quickly said. "I'm sorry Mistress. I won't masturbate without your blessing Mistress, even if I'm horny as hell."_

_"__That's better Maura. Your punishment will be 25 spankings with the belt and you'll wear a plug for your working day. I will remove it tonight and then, if you're good, you can come. You will not come now, is that clear. And, for the duration of your punishment you'll wear your nipple clams"_

_"__Thank you Mistress."_

_"__And?"_

_"__I will not come before you tell me I'm allowed to come, Mistress"_

_"__Good"_

_Maura looked on as her Mistress fetched her belt and the nipple clams. How did her Mistress always now when she had disobeyed the rules. She always knew no matter what._

_"__We'll start with ten to the breasts before latching on your nipple clams. I wish you could wear them at work too. Count them out and thank me Maura."_

_Maura felt the first soft strike. It was just the warm up and nothing she couldn't bear._

_"__One, thank you Mistress."_

_Strike two, three, four and five came in a quick succession and she had trouble counting them out as they became progressively harder._

_"__Two, thank you Mistress. Three thank you Mistress. Four, five thank you Mistress." _

_She panted hard and wriggled her hips. It only took five strokes and she was drenched but with no release in sight._

_Strike six and seven was again soft before the remaining three was the hardest yet. As the last stroke landed on her breasts she arched up and couldn't keep from gasping._

_"__Please Mistress, please let me come"_

_"__You will not come, Maura. And, we'll tack on an extra five strokes since you clearly have not yet understood that I decide when you come. Now," the Mistress continued, "since you can't be trusted to count out I'll have to change my tactics."_

_The Mistress climbed on top of Maura and settled herself so she looked out over her girlfriends beautiful body. It was glistening with sweat and she could see her tights already drenched from just the strokes she had already given her. She loved to have this control over Maura. She rearranged her knees as to not hurt Maura's arms since they were stretched upwards and tied to their head board, and slowly lowered herself to the doctor's waiting mouth._

_"__You will use light licks, no nipping and no sucking just use your tongue for now. You will start when you feel the first slap, not before. And, Maura, for this you will not say anything, no sounds except for safe wording."_

_The Mistress started with securing the nipple clams to Maura's nipples. They already stood erect so it only took a couple of seconds. She heard Maura inhale sharply but no other sound made it out of her mouth._

_"__Good. I need to buy a couple of more clamps. You clearly can take more." _

_She fielded away that information for later before she let her fingers wander down towards her girlfriend's already puffy pussy._

_"__I'm gonna circle your clit for a few moments to get it really out of its hood before I start with the belt. I know how much you appreciate getting your strokes right at your clit."_

_She smiled to herself. The first time she had belted Maura on her clit Maura had come right after the first stroke. Now she was able to hold off her orgasm to strike five but it really had taken time. Too long really so today she was going to try for six strokes. If she failed, well there were always more punishments she wanted to try later on. _

_She circled Maura's clit softly a couple of seconds before she used more strength to swipe at it, hard. She didn't hear a sound from Maura and her heart swelled with pride as she rubbed the nub a bit harder still even if it wasn't necessary. The clit was already hard and fully out of its hood but she enjoyed circling it._

_"__Now, don't forget to lick me as you feel the strike. I'll tack on a few extra today so remember, no coming!"_

_Maura gasped. "Mistress, please I won't make it"_

_"__Don't talk. And Maura you will make it." The Mistress softened her voice for a moment. "I believe in you."_

_The Mistress took the belt, raised her hand and let it slap down onto Maura's pussy and waited for a breath before she felt a tongue stroke her intimately. She settled down even more on Maura's face before using the belt again. Four quick strokes later and Maura's hips were arching off of the bed to meet the belt but otherwise no sounds were heard. The Mistress had trouble focusing on her task but she willed herself to not listen to her body's demands of release. _

_The sixth stroke landed precisely right, just at the apex of Maura's pussy and directly on the clit but she didn't come. Instead Maura used her tongue to lick her Mistress, hard. She had to think of something else if she was going to make it and her Mistress had begun moving her hips in rhythm with her tongue's strokes so she knew she was close. Maura was however unprepared for the seventh stroke and when it landed on her clit she tore away her mouth from glistening folds and screamed, "Don't come, don't come, don't come."_

* * *

"Did you come?"

"What?" Maura was dizzy having retold part of her morning to the officer. She was absolutely drenched and she was desperate for release. She doubted she would last much longer. The officer's fingers squeezed and pulled her nipples to the point of them being sore and she just needed the one word she required and she would come right there where passersby would see her if they looked even if it meant a new punishment.

"No, no," she panted out. "I didn't come. My Mistress wouldn't let me."

"Did your Mistress come?" the officer asked in a sultry voice. The officer had thought she was immune to all excuses there was but right now she wanted to pound into this woman like there was no tomorrow. She was utterly drenched after having been told about her captives interesting morning.

"No, yes, but not then."

"Tell me"

* * *

_"__You did good Maura." Maura was taken back when she saw her Mistress standing beside the bed looking at her. She did not remember her Mistress climbing off of her. _

_"__You didn't come. You stopped. Very good." The Mistress' eyes shone with pride. _

_"__We'll work it up to ten tonight but I think you deserve a treat for not coming."_

_Maura was still tied to the bed but as the Mistress climbed on top of Maura again she released her hands. "Just in case."_

_The Mistress settled herself again on Maura's face and threaded her fingers in her hair. "Now, Maura, you'll use your tongue and lips but not your hands. I'm already primed and I'll probably come wetly. You be a good girl and lick it all up."_

_Maura latched her lips on her Mistress' clit and tongued it while she sucked all she could. She felt the hands in her hair tighten and pull but she didn't care. Maura used the sucking technique she had learned over the years. It wasn't the same as with a man but it never failed to push her Mistress over the edge. Her Mistress rocked her hips and Maura had trouble following but she grabbed a hold of the hips and rode with her Mistress._

_"__Maura, I'm gonna, I'm gonna squirt. Drink it all up." _

_Maura sucked the clit twice more before she flattened her tongue to get as much as possible. As soon as she did she felt the hot come fill her and her own hips rocked up on their own._

* * *

"Do you like to drink your Mistress' come?"

Again the question startled Maura. The officer's hands had progressed downwards and were now cupping her through her panties. _Shit._

"Panties? What Mistress likes her pet to wear those?" the officer said a bit rough. "Do you at least have the plug you were telling me about?" The officer used her middle finger and pushed it, panty-clothed, in until she felt the small plug. She kept her finger in and circled the small plug.

"Answer the question. Do you like to drink your Mistress' come?"

Maura couldn't stop herself from grinding onto the finger, it felt so good.

"Yes," her voice was shallow, "yes, I love to drink my Mistress' come. Please"

Jane smirked. This was one wanton woman. She had her finger half way inside her rubbing her walls in small circles through the panties and she could swear the woman would come if she was allowed. She looked around to see if there was anyone nearby but it was quiet.

"Down on your knees" she rasped out as she undid her uniform pants and pulled them down to her ankles. It wasn't going to take much.

Maura watched the officer pull down her pants as she hurried to fall to her knees. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her back but she managed. As she sat down she felt the beginning of her orgasm so she closed her tights to stop it but as she tightened her inner muscles she felt the small plug start to vibrate and she couldn't help but rock her hips. _Fuck, I really am not gonna make it._

"Suck me hard" Jane whispered out, "Show me how you made your Mistress come this morning and drink all of me."

Maura sucked her through her panties before the officer had them down by her ankles and off, raising her leg over Maura's shoulder. The officer was totally drenched and Maura suspected it wouldn't take much. She licked the clit in small circles before she tightened her lips around the small bud and sucked in.

"Oh shit"

Maura smiled at the officer's words before she hummed as she sucked even harder. She tried to ignore the pulsations from her own clit but as the vibrations from the plug increased it was harder and harder to ignore it and she rolled her hips in rhythm to the device working so feverishly inside her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her hair and she was pulled hard into the officer.

"Soo good. I'm coming, drink it up" the officer panted just before Maura felt the officer come on her tongue.

As quickly as she had undone her uniform pants she had them neatly up again and she was once again an officer. She grabbed Maura and helped her up before thrusting her back against the car. She undid the handcuffs and a dazed Maura turned around to watch the officer.

"I suggest you don't use your muscles, it only makes the plug work harder," the officer said before continuing with, "What would your Mistress give you for punishment for wearing underwear?"

Maura stared helplessly at the officer but she just couldn't keep from working her muscles and her hips bucked without her consent. Her breath was ragged but she managed to give something resembling an answer.

"20 strokes with her whip and no orgasm for a week" she panted out, "but she won't find out. Please, officer just let me come. Just say it, please" She was frantically bucking her hips but finding no friction and the officer just smirked at her.

"Here's your ticket miss. Please don't speed again." The officer strode to her car.

"Oh, and Maura, no masturbating, no coming. I will remove the plug tonight and give you your release but the punishment for the panties will keep after that. No orgasm for a week for you."

Maura slowed her hips and relaxed her muscles and suddenly the plug stopped. She smiled. She was glad she had been able to, once again, stop her orgasm since she knew that her award for a delayed gratification was so worth it and she didn't really want it any other way anyway.

"Thank you, Mistress."


	2. Ten Strokes

**Title:** Working it

**Author:** Smilis

**Disclaimer:** No infringement intended. I own nothing I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement. This story depicts two women in a sexual context and if that's not your cup of tea feel free to not read.

**Summary, please read:** This is pure smut and doesn't have much of a plot. It also deals with BDSM so please be advised of that before reading. I haven't decided yet if this will be a one shot or if it will build up to a story with an actual plot. I do have an idea for a story but we'll see.

**Rating: **M/NC17

**Feedback:** Please review and give an honest opinion on what you think.

**AN:** Just a word of caution. If you've read the first chapter you know what to expect, that being said, don't read on the bus, at work or something similar.

Some of the words used does have a degrading meaning but used in this context, well, I think it's for obvious reasons.

All mistakes are mine but feel free to point out errors so I can do better. (English is not my first language)

Also, thanks for the reviews. It really boosts once ego too get a review! Thanks!

* * *

Jane stood in the doorway watching Maura kneeling next to the bed, looking down and with her hands behind her back. She had clearly read the instructions she had given her on the ticket she had issued earlier that day;

_Maura_

Be prepared at six o'clock,

Wear your longest heels,

Put your nipple clamps on

Have the cuffs, whip and belt ready for use.

_Your Mistress_

Jane stepped into the room and inspected her pet. "Very good Maura. You obviously do know how to follow instructions." Jane said as she felt herself slip into the role of Mistress. A role she never thought she would accept or love but now months later she embraced it, loved it.

* * *

_"__Harder Jane, harder." Maura was on the brink of orgasm, she just needed a bit more. "Please, fuck me harder."_

_Jane pounded into her as hard as she could. She loved taking the doctor from behind, it gave her extra leverage and she felt so powerful watching Maura crumble beneath her as the orgasm overtook her. She wished her cock was real so she could empty herself inside of Maura instead of coming against the vibe. _

_The added stimulation from the bullet vibe on her clit made her jumpy and she hurried her thrust even more, wanting to take Maura with her and before she could stop herself she raised her hand and brought it down, hard, on Maura's ass, repeatedly._

_"__Come for me you little slut. Taking my huge cock like this." Maura screamed out for more and Jane slapped her even harder._

_"__You like me slapping your ass, huh? Maybe I should buy a whip instead? You'd like that, slut?" Jane couldn't stop the words from pouring out and despite the fact that her hand ached she continued with the slaps._

_"__Fuck, yes! Whip me! Spank me, harder, harder." Maura screamed as Jane simultaneously thrust her cock into her and slapped her hard on her ass. "Coming" she managed to rasp out before she screamed and darkness overtook her._

_That was the beginning of their play as Maura shyly had confessed to liking the idea of being tied up and spanked and surprisingly Jane felt elevated and agreed with a huge grin on her face. _

* * *

"Settle yourself on you back on the bed with your ass as close to the end of the bed as possible and then bend your knees and stretch your arms above your head." Jane watched Maura move and settle herself on the bed, open her legs and stretch her arms.

Jane settled her bag on the floor and secured the ME's arms and legs to the bedpost using cuffs and chains.

"Now Maura, I've four presents for you and you're gonna get acquainted with all of them tonight."

Jane showed her the first item, a jar of lube. Maura watched in confusion, lube was definitely not a problem. The second item was a new, very small, strap on. Maura's confusion grew even more and Jane chuckled.

"Now, now, it comes with a pump" Jane said as she pumped it up to demonstrate its full size.

The third item was a simple candle. Maura looked around their bedroom; it was full of candles already.

"Want me to read the warning text for you?" Jane didn't wait for an answer but rasped out in her sexy voice;

"Warning! Extra hot and may cause a strong burning sensation should you get it on your skin. Not suitable for children"

Maura gulped as she watched her Mistress lit the candle; she now understood its use.

"The final present we'll just put on the stand for later use." It was a medium sized velvet jewelry box and Maura's heart jumped as she stared at it wondering what could possibly be in the box.

"What do you think, Maura? Do you like your presents?"

"They're wonderful, thank you Mistress." Maura looked at her Mistress trying to convey her feelings of gratitude. She watched as her Mistress went to grab something and stand right in front of her.

Jane quickly went to work putting two clothespins on either lip of Maura's pussy before she used a small band to tie them around Maura's knees. She heard the doctor moan when she pulled at the pins to tie them but nothing else. She was going to spread her fully open for her ten strokes.

"Open your legs wider and hold them there". Jane looked down at the swollen cunt that was glistening with wetness and stroked the clit a couple of times before she put two fingers inside her to remove the plug. When she did even more wetness come pouring out of Maura and she heard a soft sigh from above.

"Ten strokes, no coming and don't forget to thank me after each stroke." She took the belt and cracked it a few times in the air before smashing it down on the clit.

"One, thank you Mistress." The words were soft but strong.

Jane watched the steady increase of wetness pour out and was amazed at the amount. She raised her hand and quickly brought down the belt again and again and again.

"Two, thank you Mistress. Three, thank you Mistress, four, thank you Mistress"

"Wow, you cunt is so nice and pink after only four strokes. You clit is striving to grow even more. And your soaked, you're dripping down on the floor." She paused for a second to grab her phone and click a few shots from different angles, even going so far as to make a small video of the wetness dripping down to the floor.

"What do you think my fellow Mistresses on the community will say when they see these pictures of your dripping cunt?"

Maura screamed to refrain from coming. She didn't know how she succeeded but her head was stuck on one thought; _do not come_! Somehow, in between her screaming and her thoughts blanking out she felt the next stroke and she hurried to voice out a weak;

"Five, thank you Mistress."

Jane waited a beat before she struck down again with the belt.

"Six, thank you Mistress. Seven, thank you Mistress. Eight, thank you Mistress"

Jane tried to compose herself and watched as Maura's breath heaved a couple of times before it evened out again. She smirked, Maura was going to scream for her before the night was over. She loosened the cuffs but Maura was too dazed to move.

"I'm so proud of you Maura for not asking to come. Now, turn over and stand on all four, knees and elbows."

Maura obliged but as she used her knees to turn the clothespins lost their grip on her nether lips and she fell to the bed barely keeping from humping as the blood made its way fully back to her lips. Those seconds cleared her mind and she turned fully on the bed.

"Are you ok, love?" Jane saw her struggle and wanted to be sure.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm absolutely ok. Please," she paused for a second to cool her voice, "please Mistress, spank your pet for having neglected to take off her underwear."

"Fuck" Jane's hips surged forward where she stood. This was as much a torture for her as it was for Maura. She took a moment to shake it off before she secured the handcuffs again.

"Twenty strokes with the belt for your training and then ten with the whip for your disobedience. No counting and you are allowed to scream if you need."

"Thank you Mistress for letting me scream." Maura turned her head so she could look at her Mistress and before she could register what she did she opened her mouth to speak.

"Mistress, I only received eight strokes on my cunt. Should you not give me ten?"

Her Mistress turned around and glared at her pet. "Oh you little slut, you'll get your ten clit strokes soon enough."

Her Mistress disappeared from her view and a couple of minutes past without any action. Jane used that time to secure the strap on and put the lube and pump within reach.

Maura suddenly felt a finger inside her, pumping for a bit before moving up to circle her anus. Again she felt the finger dip inside her pussy before it circled her anus. Jane did this for a couple of minutes before she gently eased her finger inside. She didn't really meet any resistance and Jane pumped a couple of times before withdrawing.

"Just a warm up my harlot"

Maura groaned. Now she knew what the small strap on was for.

Once again the belt cracked in the air before it made its way down. Jane wasted no time in pausing. She quickly belted Maura ten hard strokes before she let up on the eleventh and twelfth. Maura kept quiet but as the next strike came hurdling down she screamed and tried to buck upwards to meet the belt.

"Yes, Mistress, spank me. More, more" Maura ached all over. Her entire body was on fire and she wanted more. Her nipples were sore from the clamps, her cunt ached from her hard strokes and now her ass was burning up but she wanted more. "Harder Mistress. Please, I can take it. Harder. Please, belt me"

Jane didn't pause. She lifted her arm again and again to strike down. She watched as the ME's ass transformed from white to a beautiful red color. It was amazing to watch.

The detective didn't have much of nails but after the finishing strike she put her hands on Maura's ass and dug in her nails before she slowly dragged them all over.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Mistress, please, I can't stop. Please let me come." Maura sobbed as the nails dug deeper into her skin and she bucked wildly as much as she could with her restraints.

As quickly as she could Jane let up and moved away from Maura. She didn't want her to fail this. She watched as Maura trashed around on the bed for a minute.

"Please Mistress, let me come. Please." Maura didn't even realize that her Mistress wasn't touching her.

"You will not come." Jane's voice was hard. "Do. You. Understand. You will not come until I say. If you do come it won't feel as good because you'll know you've failed your Mistress. Do you want to fail your Mistress?"

Maura stilled instantly. "No Mistress. I do not want to fail you, Mistress. Forgive me Mistress." Maura was deathly still. She hadn't come but that was pure iron will.

"You're dripping on the bed. First the floor and now the bed." Jane said to cool down a bit. She moved to position herself in front of Maura.

"Suck my cock," she whispered. Suck it hard all the way down."

Maura briefly looked up but before she had time to utter another apology her Mistress shoved her cock inside her mouth. She knew her Mistress did this to cool her down a bit before the whipping and she was grateful. Even now, a couple of minutes later, she would still come if her Mistress let her.

Even if her Mistress couldn't feel it she sucked the cock hard and as deep as she could. She felt her Mistress' eyes burn in her neck so she briefly looked up meeting the intense gaze.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass tonight Maura. After the whipping I'm gonna bury my cock deep in your ass and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for days. And you are still not gonna come. Do you know why?" Jane's gaze intensified.

"You are not gonna come until your Mistress tells you to. You are not gonna come until I'm satisfied that you know I'm the one to decide whether you come or not."

Maura bit down hard on the cock thanking some deity that her Mistress couldn't feel it. Just her Mistress' words had her on the edge again.

Jane turned her eyes briefly and Maura's eyes followed suit to look at the candle her Mistress had lit earlier on.

"When you feel that hot burning wax on your clit, when I'm pouring it down on you, that's when you're gonna come," She paused, "after I've belted your clit for another ten strokes. Wasn't that what you said?" She said before grabbing hold of Maura's hair and thrusting hard with her hips a couple of times before pulling out and jumping off the bed.

Maura was too shocked to even register that her Mistress had once again grabbed her phone and was taking shots of her.

"Your ass is still so hot and red. And you're still leaking onto the bed."

Jane put her phone away and grabbed her whip.

"Scream for me Maura." she voiced out before she struck down. Five quick slaps later and Maura was screaming as she was bucking up to meet the whip. Jane quickly finished off the last strikes before she lubed her strap on. She didn't want to wait any longer.

Maura's ass was burning to the touch and she gently lubed her anus and used her finger to ease it in a couple of times before putting her cock to the entrance.

"Relax Maura and it won't hurt." Jane was a bit worried so she slowly eased into her but she met not resistance and in just a few short moments she was in.

"I'm in your ass Maura." She slowly pulled back before entering again this time going deeper. She did so until she was fully inside and her thighs met scorching hot skin.

"Your ass is burning me. It feels so good."

Maura whimpered and backed away when her Mistress pulled back and then when she felt her Mistress start to enter her again she slammed her ass hard into the waiting cock. Jane was speechless and didn't move. Maura pulled back again and then slammed back into her Mistress. It felt so good. Even if she wasn't allowed to come it felt fantastic being able to move and rock her hips, being fucked like she deserved after this whole day of not coming.

Jane watched as Maura fucked herself, she hadn't believed she could possibly get any hornier and then her girlfriend fucked herself on _her_ cock. She grabbed hold of the doctor's hips and bucked her hips at a frantic pace. Every time she slapped into Maura she felt the burning in her clit where the strap on was attached.

"Fuck Maura, you really are a slut, taking me like this."

"More," Maura rasped out, "bigger, Mistress." Jane stopped and grabbed the pump. After two squeezes she put it down, "That's enough for tonight."

Jane set a fast pace burying herself as deep as she could before she withdrew. She was too far gone to stop so she pounded into Maura harder and harder getting closer and closer until she couldn't take more and rammed into the hot ass a final time screaming as she did;

"Your Mistress is coming in your ass. Fuck it's so good. Coming"

When her breathing slowed she withdrew, threw away the strap on and undid the handcuffs. She watched as Maura continued to stand on all fours before she turned and crept into her earlier position with her knees bent.

"I'm so, so proud of you Maura." Jane felt tears threatening to burst out of joy and pride. She wanted Maura to pull through but she never expected her to take so much without at least voicing some concerns.

"Please Mistress, make me come." Jane grabbed hold of the candle and settled herself so she could look at Maura's face.

"If you were allowed, would you come from just my word?" Jane was genuinely interested in the answer.

Maura's entire body shook. "Yes Mistress, your word would be enough."

"We'll forgo the ten strokes, they'll keep and you have earned your orgasm. I just want to taste you first before pouring the wax down on your clit."

"I, I want the strokes Mistress. Please let me earn my orgasm." Maura whispered. She was practically coming already but she needed the strokes, she needed to pull through.

"Of course" Jane wasted little time to secure her legs and arms before getting both the candle and the belt.

"Spread your legs for me" As soon as Maura did Jane threw the first stroke down on the clit. It was the hardest yet and before Maura recovered Jane threw down four more strokes before she paused.

Maura lifted her hips to meet the belt and Jane struck down even harder. She quickly belted the ME three more times. "Two more to go before I taste you and pour the wax down on you."

Maura was panting hard trying to keep her orgasm contained. Just this morning her record had been five strokes and now she had received eight. She was barely holding on but she still raised her hips as much as she could to meet the belt.

"Mistress, please, do it"

Jane put the belt down one more time before she paused again. Then, she raised her arm, cracked the belt, and brought it screaming down precisely over Maura's clit just before she quickly sank to her knees and sucked in a nub that was almost twice its normal size. She sucked it hard before she let go, grabbed the candle and poured the hot wax directly on the clit.

"Come for me"

Maura screamed out and her entire body trashed from one side to another. Her hips bucked up repeatedly and her arms were flaying, as far as they could, trying to grab hold of something. She ejaculated more that she had ever done and it kept dripping from her. Jane watched in awe and when Maura's hips slowed she tipped the candle again to let the hot wax sizzle down to her clit before she pulled the nipple clamps and Maura screamed again and again and again before she completely blacked out.

* * *

"Maura," a softly voice roused her. "Mistress?"

"Maura, love, I've drawn you a healing bath. Let me help you up." Jane helped Maura to the bathroom, gave her a full glas of water to drink and then left her to clean the bedroom. She put away their toys for a cleansing later, stripped the bed and redid it before she went in to the bathroom again to help Maura dry off and put on some oil on her scorching skin.

Ten minutes later Maura was in bed again with Jane next to her.

"How do you feel?"

Maura looked over to Jane. "Wonderful Jane, I've never felt like that. It was amazing. I love you, Mistress."

Jane looked indecisive before she grabbed the jewelry box on the stand.

"Maura, I love you. I love being your Mistress and pushing you, and me, to higher limits." She opened the box, grasped the chain inside and showed it to Maura "I want you to wear this for me, all the time, everywhere."

Maura looked it over and saw the inscription, _Property of Jane Rizzoli Isles_

Maura smiled. "Yes, Mistress, I would gladly wear your chain everywhere, all the time."


End file.
